


there was an idea

by altarielelensar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (literally saw the trailer and thought the thing), (personal headcanon), (stony if you squint really hard), Alien Invasion, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Canon-Typical Violence, Fan theory, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altarielelensar/pseuds/altarielelensar
Summary: (based on the Infinity War trailer)There was an idea to bring a group of people together and protect the world. That's what they thought. They never really knew the extent to that.





	there was an idea

**Author's Note:**

> Read notes at the bottom for major warnings.
> 
> This is the first fic I post here. English is not my first language, so any mistakes I'm sorry. Enjoy!

He could feel it in his bones. The cold. The fear. He could feel it in his chest. He couldn’t breathe.

Tony kneeled among the wreckage, between the flames and debris. He covered his mouth with his hands and rocked back and forth. He was in pain. He must have a few broken bones, the arc reactor in his chest made it difficult for him to breath. He’s in pain. He feels nothing.

There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people. To become something more. To be needed. To fight.

 _Oh the fight_.

He saw it coming.

They all did.

There was nothing they could do to stop it.

 

It started as any other day. As any other invasion. Floating spaceships descending upon New York. People screaming. Heroes gathering. It spread.

Thanos released his forces all over the world. But they were ready. They thought they were. Even with some of the infinity stones in their power, the Avengers were losing. Tony knew it was going to be hard. He never knew how much.

 

He wanted to scream, to be able to move, as he saw Peter swinging out to fight Thanos. The Titan grabbed him easily, a punch there and spiralling to the ground Peter went, with Thanos’ hand crushing him.

Tony saw red.

He didn’t know when he had called the armour, but as he was checking the weapons, adjusting it to its maximum level, he only knew he had to save Peter. To kill Thanos. Nevermind that he could die. Damn the consequences. Peter was all it mattered right now.

There were shouts, people lurching themselves in the path, but Tony paid no mind. He was set on rescuing his protégé. He knew that Strange was somewhere fighting off Thanos’ minions, and so was Wong and Bruce. He hoped they were winning. Far off somewhere to his right, he saw Steve, trying to make his way towards them.

And then…

Thanos released Peter, the boy not moving. Tony attacked, and Thanos blocked him, sending him to the ground.

“Fun isn’t something one considers when balancing the universe,” Thanos started, “but this…” Tony swallowed, as Thanos placed the remains of the Tesseract on his gauntlet, “does put a smile on my face.”

Tony tried to get up, to escape. Thanos punched him. Over and over, until his armour was nothing more than scraps of metal, until he was no more.

He heard someone scream.

**Author's Note:**

> So... major character death. 
> 
> Personally, when I saw the trailer that was the first thing that I thought. Don't get me wrong, Tony is my baby, I love him, but I seriously need for him to die on IW or Avengers 4. I will cry, but it's like everything's building up to this. 
> 
> Please don't hate me (?) and thank you for reading! Kudos to you all!


End file.
